<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The View from Midnight Darkside by Maiden_of_Asgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970316">The View from Midnight Darkside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard'>Maiden_of_Asgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Light Angst, Love/Hate, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Power Imbalance, Prisoner Rey (Star Wars), Shameless Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_Asgard/pseuds/Maiden_of_Asgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their 'bargain' is easier to bear when she is able to convince herself that she doesn't want him every bit as badly as he wants her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The View from Midnight Darkside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine a post-TLJ divergence where Rey has volunteered to stay with the new Supreme Leader in exchange for the continued survival of the Resistance. Smut, some angst, some cuddles, some bondage/discipline. Caveat emptor &amp; please enjoy 🖤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are at an impasse. </p>
<p>“I could send you to the brig. That’s a more traditional punishment. Would that be less cruel?” He takes off his helmet, discards his cape, rolls up his sleeves… but his gloves remain. A shiver runs down Rey’s spine. “You always act like this wasn’t your idea. Your bargain.”</p>
<p>She feels the bitterness roll off his tongue. <em> Bargain. </em> He <em> hates </em>that she only came to him - that she only gave herself over to the custody of the First Order - to save her friends. He hates that she keeps things transactionary. He hates, too, that she lies to him about the way he makes her feel. When two people are so tightly connected through the Force, telling such grand lies is a pointless endeavor, but Rey does it, anyway. She needs to pretend that what she tells him is the truth, and, to his credit, Kylo Ren allows it. He seethes, of course, but their bargain remains intact. </p>
<p>He’s never once threatened to renege on their bargain in exchange for the truth. She appreciates that. He hates her resistance, but he never punishes her for it. </p>
<p>No, he punishes her for other things. Accessing restricted plans, trying to send illicit messages to the Resistance, public displays of defiance and disrespect… Kylo Ren punishes her for those. It’s part of the bargain. She’ll be his obedient little hostage. He won’t make her kill anyone. She won’t try to escape. He’ll let the Resistance struggle along in the shadows. She’ll train with him. She’ll do as he says. She’ll submit to his discipline when she disobeys. </p>
<p>He has the better end of the bargain, certainly, though he doesn’t act like it. When she dares to poke around in his emotions, she finds a lingering resentment that suggests he views himself as the one bound and imprisoned. Rey can’t believe that he has the <em> nerve </em>to feel wounded, not after everything he’s done. </p>
<p>He could’ve left with her that day on the <em> Supremacy.  </em></p>
<p>He could’ve, and he didn’t, and she’ll never let him forget it. Resentment, as he’s always quick to remind her, is not a Jedi trait, but Rey is equally quick to remind him that she’s not really a Jedi. She’s… Well, she doesn’t know what she is, not anymore. She’s Kylo Ren’s apprentice, in a way. She’s a hostage. She likes to hope that she’s still Light. She likes to think that the Resistance will welcome her back with open arms, someday - that she can make them understand her decision. </p>
<p>She hopes they’ll forgive her. </p>
<p>“Well?” Kylo Ren asks, crossing his arms. The scars and freckles on his pale skin distract her. She wonders if she’ll become so pale, soon, hidden so far from sunlight. “Your mind—”</p>
<p>“My mind is fine,” Rey says. “Stop trying to see inside of it. My thoughts aren’t any of your business, <em> Kylo Ren.” </em>He bites his lip, and his nostrils flare. She can feel the lick of fiery temper caressing his heart, and she enjoys knowing that she’s responsible for it. “What is this… thing?”</p>
<p>“It’s a pillory. A primitive form of punishment. I saw it on Ryloth.”</p>
<p>Rey is incredulous. “And you decided to bring it here?”</p>
<p>“I thought that you’d approve, scavenger. You like digging up old artifacts, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I think that this is a bit <em> much </em>, Ben—”</p>
<p>“There you go again. You called me Ben on the bridge,” he says. “You know the rules, Rey. I think you like breaking them. It makes a good excuse.”</p>
<p>“For what?” she snaps. </p>
<p>“For this. For us.”</p>
<p>She squares her jaw. Playing the Jedi-ascetic is difficult. <em> He </em> makes it difficult. “You’re mistaken.”</p>
<p>His smile strikes her as almost pitying. “No,” he tells her, “I’m not.” He steps over to the polished pillory, resting his hand on the black wood. “Clothes off.”</p>
<p>Rey methodically strips off every scrap of her clothing, trying to ignore her disappointment. Some part of her had hoped that he’d planned to turn her over his knee, like he’d done the last time she’d taken a <em> tone </em> with him on the bridge. He’s obviously planning to humiliate her, instead. <em> That’s fine, </em> she tells herself. <em> You aren’t supposed to look forward to Kylo Ren’s discipline. Let him give you more reasons to be disappointed in him, to despise him.  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> But please, please let there not be a First Order lackey somewhere on the ship who knows that the Supreme Leader has had a pillory installed in his personal quarters. Please.  </em>
</p>
<p>She sticks her head and neck through the holes in the wood, flinching a little when they whirr and contract. They aren’t incredibly tight, but she’s trapped, and Rey does not appreciate being trapped. She wiggles, trying to relax. Ben takes a step or two, and Rey frowns. She can sense his general presence, but it isn’t as sharp as usual. It gives him the advantage, and she doesn’t like that, either. “This isn’t exactly comfortable.”</p>
<p>“The point is for it to be uncomfortable,” he says, and he hesitates, then adds, almost begrudgingly, “I did have that padding around the neck added. Ysalimiri skin. You might be feeling a little off from that. They’re Force-resistant—”</p>
<p>“I remember. I do pay attention during our lessons.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes,” Ben says. “I know you’re going to pay attention during this lesson.” </p>
<p>Rey can’t tell what he’s doing, but she wishes he’d go ahead and touch her. When he’s touching her, she can forget how wrong it is that she wants him just as badly as he wants her. She tries to twist around to catch a glimpse of him, but she can’t. “This is ridiculous,” she tells him. “We look ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“I disagree,” Ben says. “I think you look beautiful.”</p>
<p>She hears the metal scrape of a chair behind her. He’s being very loud; it’s a relief, really, that she still has some way of telling where he is. Another part of her is furious that he’d dare to be considerate. <em> Bastard. </em>“Kriff, will you hurry it up? Don’t we have a sparring session scheduled?”</p>
<p>“You’re excused from training for today.”</p>
<p>She huffs. The air is cold, and she’s been counting on him to warm her up… but he isn’t. “Are you going to spank me?”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to spank you, Rey?” He sounds amused, but there’s a huskiness to his voice. “I’m just enjoying the view.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You can keep talking,” he says, “but I’m not going to touch you.”</p>
<p>Rey jerks against the restraints. She’s far too frustrated for games. “But—”</p>
<p>“Punishment at my discretion. That’s what you agreed to when you convinced me to keep you as collateral. Remember? It’s punishment. You aren’t supposed to <em> like </em> it.”</p>
<p>There’s some actual venom in his tone, and she isn’t surprised by it. Things have been tense aboard the <em> Finalizer </em> . The majority opinion seems to be that Supreme Leader Kylo Ren is completely insane for even having her aboard his flagship. When she sets one toe out of line, people start demanding that he cuff her and contain her down in the bowels of the ship - and when he doesn’t do that, they make snide comments questioning the new Supreme Leader’s <em> dedication </em> and his <em> ambitions.  </em></p>
<p><em> “Wrapped around the finger of a little scavenger-girl from nowhere.” </em> She’d seen that particular comment in his mind, just as she’d seen how he threw the offending general across the room, sending unlucky bystanders scuttling for cover. He’d been rough with her that night, and she’d been rough with him, too. It had been <em> wonderful </em>. </p>
<p>She can’t understand <em> why </em> it has to be wonderful. It would be so much easier if it wasn’t. Will she ever be able to face any of her friends in the Resistance ever again, knowing that she isn’t suffering in her martyrdom as she should. </p>
<p>“Stop, Rey,” he says. “I don’t want you thinking about anything else right now.”</p>
<p>“Is that an order, Supreme Leader?”</p>
<p>“If it needs to be.”</p>
<p>She closes her eyes and tries to push her ever-looming guilt aside. The chair scrapes as he adjusts its position, helping her to picture exactly where he is in the room. She wonders if he’s still wearing his gloves. </p>
<p>The room is still and quiet, save for the sound of his quickening breaths. Rey is beginning to pant, too, and she tries tensing and relaxing the muscles in her thighs, hoping to relieve some of the building ache. It doesn’t help, and her subtle movements only seem to inspire a deep groan from Kylo Ren. Rey’s face burns. <em> He noticed. </em>She’s humiliated… but she also truly does feel like the most alluring woman in the galaxy. Even with the Force dampened, she can feel his lust, fiery and deep, for which she is entirely responsible. </p>
<p>There’s a sort of power in that, and despite herself, she enjoys it. She <em> craves </em> it. With that power, she craves his touch, too, but she won’t beg. <em> Hate him, </em> she tells herself. <em> Hate him for it. Hate him for making you feel this way.  </em></p>
<p>But, as always, she can’t. It’s probably for the best. Jedi aren’t supposed to hate, and even if she doesn’t believe she can call herself a Jedi, she likes to think that her inability to hate Kylo Ren proves that there’s still Light in her.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he moans, and she presses her thighs together. <em> Why is he doing this? He’s torturing himself, too. Masochist. </em> She hates that she’s aroused. She hates that her hips are moving, almost unconsciously, to the sounds he’s making. She hates that she wants to <em> see </em>him, and that he won’t let her. </p>
<p>He’ll crack. She’s sure of it. He’ll have to touch her. He <em> craves </em> her; he’s never tried to hide that. He <em> has </em>to touch her. </p>
<p>He doesn’t touch her. </p>
<p>Rey begins to test her restraints. If she can just get free of the pillory, she can pounce on him; it might ruin his plans to <em> punish </em> her, but she doubts he’ll complain. She bites her lip and wiggles her fingers, hoping that she still has enough connection with the Force to undo whatever internal mechanism is holding it closed. Nothing happens, and she scowls. <em> Kriff. </em>When she gets her hands on him, she’s going to bite him so hard— </p>
<p>He’s close. It’s especially infuriating that she can sense <em> that </em>, considering that she can’t seem to pull on the Force for any kind of assistance. And then, he comes, moaning her name - not an unusual occurrence, but she’ll never be tired of the sound of it, even as much as it flusters her. Her muscles are beginning to complain from the awkward position she’s trapped in, and from her enduring tension. </p>
<p>He begins to move around, rustling fabric and sighing a tired, bone-deep sigh. She feels him stand behind her; she can feel the heat of his palm hovering above her skin. Anticipation sings through her veins, crushed by equally potent disappointment when he still doesn’t put his hands on her. He steps into her field of vision; Rey is more disappointed by the fact that he’s wearing pants than she has any right to be. </p>
<p>He crouches down, his face level with hers. His gaze roams her face, then fixes on her lips. “You didn’t come here because you needed the Supreme Leader, Rey. You came for me. You know it.” He leans closer, and she anticipates a kiss— but he only whispers in her ear. “I know it.”</p>
<p>Abruptly, he stands, and the restraints holding her down loosen. His voice becomes more brusque. “You can use my refresher if you need to clean up,” he says. “I have a meeting with my generals. We’ll train in the morning.” He finishes dressing as she rubs her neck and wrists, and now, free to read his face more easily, she sees his dissatisfaction. </p>
<p>“Why are you meeting?” Rey asks, and when he only looks at her, she quickly adds, “I saw those transport ships docking—”</p>
<p>“If you need to know, I’ll tell you.” He pauses, and his lips thin. “It has nothing to do with your friends in the Resistance, if that makes you feel any better.” He lifts his cowl over his head, then hides his face beneath his helmet. Before Rey can decide whether or not she wants to ask him to stay a little while longer, he’s gone. </p>
<p>It’s for the best, she decides. She covers her bare breasts with her hands, realizing belatedly that she should’ve done so while he was still there. She shouldn’t give the impression that she’s comfortable being naked in his rooms. She isn’t meant to be <em> comfortable </em>. </p>
<p>She’s a prisoner. A willing prisoner, perhaps, but she starts allowing him to believe that they share anything more, she might start believing it, too. Sighing, she rolls her neck and stretches. He’s gone now, anyway. There’s no need to hide. She strolls over to his bathroom and eyes the refresher, but she’s too tired to bother. It’s been a long day, and she figures she really isn’t that disheveled, anyway. </p>
<p>
  <em> And you’re disappointed about that. Brilliant, Rey. Absolutely brilliant. And you really think that you’re going to be able to go back to the Resistance once it’s over, like nothing ever happened? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If it’s ever over.  </em>
</p>
<p>She wonders if it would be over now if Ben Solo had taken her hand that day on the <em> Supremacy </em>, or if the war would still rage on. She wonders if he’d have found a place in the Resistance. With Leia gone, would anyone accept him? Would he be the prisoner, instead of her?</p>
<p>Rey fixes her hair, realizing belatedly that she’s left all of her clothes in the other room. When she goes to retrieve them, she pauses beside his bed, her fingertips caressing the smooth, silky sheets. His quarters weren’t luxurious before, back when she’d invaded them onboard the <em> Supremacy </em> and in his dreams. The bed he has now, however, strikes her as a luxury. It’s soft and wide, and—</p>
<p><em> And </em> , she realizes then, it is intended for two. He’d had nearly ten standard cycles from her message of surrender to her actual arrival aboard his ship; he’d hoped to share it with her. Her chest tightens, and she rolls onto her side, taking in the wide expanse of space. <em> The windows, too. </em>The windows are for her. The empty, polished shelves along the interior wall, just waiting for someone with a love for collecting things to come along and cover them with treasures. </p>
<p>Their first time was here, in this bed. She’d been too nervous to give any thought to the decor, but now, she understands why he’d been so hurt when she’d collected her clothes and stiffly asked for directions to her new quarters. He’d <em> really </em> imagined that they were in some sort of fairytale, hadn’t he? He’d thought that she would give herself to him, then curl up in his arms and fall asleep, perfectly happy and content?</p>
<p>And the worst part, the thing that stings the most, is that she’d <em> wanted </em> to do exactly that. Rey closes her eyes. It’s a moment she revisits often, that first night of her surrender. <em> “You haven’t done this before,” </em> he’d said, looking down at her with a sort of adoration that sunk hungry teeth into her heart, and when she’d shaken her head, he’d graced her with one of those rare, self-deprecating smiles - a very <em> Ben Solo </em> smile. <em> “Me, either. Tell me if it doesn’t feel good.” </em></p>
<p>It had felt good. It had felt <em> too </em>good, and Rey realized with dismay that all of the tantalizing dreams she’d had about him only provided a hint to the pure, unadulterated wholeness she’d feel in his arms. The Force sang when they were together, when he let all of that want and requited longing pour through their bond—</p>
<p>And she’d sworn that she wouldn’t be seduced by the Dark Side, but his kisses felt like life and fire and all of the <em> belonging </em> that she’d spent a lifetime craving. She <em> was </em> seduced that night, and she resents him for it nearly as much as she resents herself. </p>
<p>They haven’t shared another kiss. Rey avoids it, and Kylo Ren is too hurt by her avoidance to pursue the matter. They train. They fuck. Rey takes her vengeance in the twist of the knife when she answers his fire with ice, and Kylo Ren takes his by making her burn with desire. He’s rough and punishing, biting and bruising and pinning her to whatever surface is most convenient. Rey gives as good as she gets; Kylo Ren has attended many a meeting on the bridge with nail-marks hidden beneath his heavy layers of black. He leaves her feeling like the entire universe just burst into being behind her eyelids - or maybe that’s how she makes <em> him </em> feel. In the moment, light and dark ricochets between them, the bond they share amplifying every minute sensation. </p>
<p>She revisits dreams of his kisses at night, when she’s alone and too tired and lonely to deny herself an indulgence or two. His lips are soft. Kylo Ren is hard and immovable as a statue when they’re sparring hand-to-hand, but his lips are soft. <em> And his hair, </em> she thinks, <em> and his eyes, sometimes.  </em></p>
<p>As the days go by, that softness in his eyes appears less and less. It makes their encounters easier to bear. Their <em> bargain. </em>The Light doesn’t allow any room for passion, and Rey still dreams that she’ll someday be a worthy Jedi, even as the chance of it seems to dwindle with every passing day. </p>
<p>She climbs onto the bed and makes herself comfortable. It’s a very nice bed, she reasons, and she doesn’t have anywhere else to be. He’ll be meeting with his generals for a long time, based on prior experience. Rey moves her legs, luxuriating in the silly sheets. <em> Nothing like this on Jakku, </em> she thinks, <em> or anywhere else I’ve ever been.  </em></p>
<p>Frustrated desire has left her skin sensitive, and her breasts feel heavy and tender. She rolls onto her back, closing her eyes and picturing Ben’s large, warm hands on her skin. When they’re together, when he’s distracted with kissing his way from her stomach to her thighs, Rey always secretly studies the freckles and scars on his shoulders, and that’s what she pictures now, too. She imagines that his mouth is on the spot right next to her navel that’s ticklish; on the one or two occasions that a laugh has slipped out of her when he’s done that in the past, he’s smiled against her skin. </p>
<p>Rey is in the mood for smiles and sweetness. One hand moves between her legs, and the other cups her breast. She pictures the way his muscles flex as he braces himself above her. She loves the way it feels when he settles over her, all heavy and strong, and-  though she hates to admit it - secure<em> . </em> He looks at her like she <em> belongs </em> there with him, skin on skin, their bond in the Force pulling them ever-closer. </p>
<p>“Ben,” she whispers to the cold, empty air, desperate to feel him with her now. She’ll be horrified if he suddenly returns and catches her touching herself in his bed, of course, but some part of her almost hopes that he does. </p>
<p><em> “You shouldn’t be doing that,” </em> she imagines him saying, a deep rumble in his voice that sends shivers from her scalp to the tips of her toes. <em> “Do I need to take care of you, bad girl?” </em></p>
<p>She bites her lip. <em> Yes, </em> she thinks. <em> Please.  </em></p>
<p>He settles on top of her in her fantasy, hooking one of her legs around his hips. He wraps a hand around her throat, an undeniable, yet gentle, reminder of his power over her. <em> “Feel everything,” </em> fantasy-Ben orders her. <em> “Don’t hide from it, Rey. Be passionate. Be dark. Be mine. Always, always mine.” </em></p>
<p><em> Yes. </em> It’s alright to promise that she’s his in a fantasy. She can allow herself that, especially when she’s <em> so close </em> to the edge of blissful relief. He doesn’t need her to be <em> perfect </em> and <em> good </em> and <em> heroic </em> all the time; he wants all of her, even when she’s being selfish and indulgent and greedy, just like she is right now. Her mind easily conjures up the sound of his voice as he praises her perfection, her beauty and <em> power </em>—</p>
<p>There’s a small ripple in the Force. <em> Ben. </em> Her carelessness has piqued his interest, it seems, but he doesn’t try to invade the moment. Even if he did, Rey doesn’t think that she’d be able to stop herself; “ <em> Oh </em> ,” she whispers, biting her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure as the wave crests and rolls through her. Her back arches, her hips rocking rhythmically as she grinds against the palm of her own hand, imagining that it’s <em> his </em>. </p>
<p>Rey trembles and pulls the sheets up to her chin. Slightly satiated, now, her exhaustion rears its head, and so does the cold air of Kylo Ren’s rooms. She rolls onto her side, encapsulating herself in silky sheets. Loose-limbed and cozy, she nuzzles her cheek against the pillow that smells like his aftershave, a mildly spicy, warm smell. They’ve never fallen asleep together, but she’s dreamt of it… and they <em> have </em> woken up beside each other in visions, connected through the Force. Rey wiggles her toes, wondering if she smells as nice as the Supreme Leader. Will he notice the scent of her shampoo when he returns, lingering on his pillow? Will he confront her, or will he secretly enjoy the knowledge that she’s invaded his bed?</p>
<p>A tremendous yawn escapes her. Really, she should leave. <em> Don’t fall asleep, </em> she thinks. <em> Don’t you dare. </em> She rolls onto her stomach, clinging to the pillow. <em> One more minute can’t hurt. </em></p>
<p>She falls asleep.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Cold air washes over Rey’s skin, and she glares into the darkness with bleary eyes. She hates being woken up, especially in the rare moments when she finds herself in a blissful, deep sleep. “What’re you doing?” she grumbles, flailing for the blankets  </p>
<p>“Getting ready for bed.” He pulls the sheet over them, but the cool, recycled air still leaves goosebumps across her exposed skin. “You’re in my bed.” </p>
<p>Rey scowls; she doesn’t like the cold. When Ben rolls her over and settles between her thighs, then, it’s only understandable that she’s pleased by the warmth of his broad, heavy body. It isn’t <em> her </em> fault that he feels so lovely with his bared skin pressed against hers. It isn’t her fault that his lips are so soft when he kisses the corner of her mouth. She manages to keep the pleased sigh trapped in her throat, and her eyes close. Maybe, if she’s feeling particularly generous with her own conscience in the morning, she can pretend that she slept through the night with no opportunity to rectify the terrible mistake of falling asleep in Kylo Ren’s bed. <em> An accident. </em>That’s all it is. </p>
<p>She decides to doze off. Ben, contrary to her schemes, does not seem interested in sleeping. “Rey,” he whispers, his voice betraying his hopefulness, “you’re in my bed.”</p>
<p>The unspoken bits are much weightier. That she didn’t run off as soon as she had the chance. That she chose to stay completely naked in his quarters. That she tangled herself up in his black, soft sheets and touched herself to thoughts of him. That his <em> punishment </em>left her wanting. </p>
<p> His hard length presses against her thigh for a moment as he continues to shift around to cover them both with the sheets, and once he’s bundled them to his satisfaction, he reaches between them. <em> “Oh,” </em> he breathes, his fingers finding her already slick and responsive. She presses against the heel of his hand in response, whimpering as his deft fingers move inside of her, making her ready for him. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>
  <em> I missed you.  </em>
</p>
<p>Ben kisses the corner of her mouth. “I know,” he says. “You don’t have to say it. I know.” </p>
<p>She twines her arms around his neck, even as she protests that she hadn’t meant to fall asleep in his bed. They aren’t supposed to make love. It isn’t part of the bargain. “Harder,” she insists, hoping that if he takes her roughly, it will drive sweet longings from her heart, but the kiss he bestows on the curve of her shoulder is painfully tender. </p>
<p>“No,” he says. His eyes are dark. “You deserve this.” His hands roam as he moves inside of her, a slow, languid rhythm that overwhelms her senses. “I wish you could see how pretty you are, Rey. You’re strong.” He kisses her brow. “You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p>It’s like he can sense her weakness, but Rey can’t bring herself to care. With his skin against hers, and his hard muscle and careful touch, she basks in his praise. Her fingers tangle in his hair. He’s beautiful, too, but she doesn’t tell him. Instead, she closes her eyes and kisses him, proud of how quickly he melts into her kiss. She <em> is </em>powerful. She is beautiful. And Ben… </p>
<p>She clings to him more tightly, wrapping her legs around him. His pace quickens, and because he doesn’t make any attempt to muffle his own grunts of pleasure, Rey doesn’t try to stifle hers, either. It’s so much <em> better </em>with him, but far more overwhelming; she almost worries that she’ll lose herself entirely. </p>
<p>Ben runs his fingers through her hair, then rests his forehead against hers. “You can let go, sweetheart. I’ve got you.” He takes a ragged breath, the thrusting of his hips becoming more erratic, more desperate. <em> “Rey.” </em></p>
<p>Her climax hits with unexpected ferocity. She bites his lip and cries out, and his pleasure and her own blend and tangle within their Force-bond until Rey can’t begin to tell where she begins and he ends. It’s everything she ever dreamed of, and it’s <em> more, </em> somehow, this feeling of perfect belonging. The greedy, lonely scavenger from Jakku is in a state of utter bliss. <em> He wants me. Only me. He’s mine.  </em></p>
<p>He kisses her again, but when he pulls away, his eyes are guarded. Rey pants as she studies him, already missing his warmth and the strange sense of security she feels when she’s shielded from the world by his broad, muscular body. </p>
<p>“The offer to use my ‘fresher before you leave still stands,” he tells her. “I know you like looking pristine when you go out there with the others. Washing me away.”</p>
<p><em> So. </em> He’s remembered that he resents her for being so cold, and Rey reminds herself that she needs to <em> be </em>cold. She turns her back to him, watching the vast, still expanse of space beyond the window. “Do you want me to leave?” she asks, and the answering flicker of hope through their bond makes her heart ache. </p>
<p>“Never. But you always do.” He kisses her shoulder, hesitant. “If I asked you to stay with me tonight…?”</p>
<p>“I should go. I’m sure someone saw me come here.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“Don’t act obtuse, Ben.”</p>
<p>“It isn’t a secret.” Ben’s hand covers her entire stomach, and his thumb gently strokes one of the old scars that runs along her waist. “You don’t want to leave.” </p>
<p><em> I should’ve killed you</em>, she thinks, <em> before you made me love you. </em> “Are you going to order me to stay?”</p>
<p>He pauses. “Is that what you want? Your conscience will be clear, as long as I force you to be happy here with me?” She doesn’t answer, and she feels him growing more resigned, more mournful. “Not tonight. I can’t… You have to decide. I’m not giving you the excuse tonight. I can’t.”</p>
<p>Rey puts her hand against the transparisteel window. It’s cold, and she shivers and wiggles back against him, reveling in guilty delight as he wraps his arms around her. He buries his face in her messy hair and sighs in unabashed contentment. “You’ll stay?”</p>
<p>“For a little while,” she says. “I <em> am </em> enjoying the view.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>